Kiku's Visit
by MK98
Summary: Kiku and Arthur are spending time outside together, when Kiku falls asleep and is carried to Arthur's house. Arthur invites him to spend the night, and so he does. My first fanfic, so it's not the best.


The clouds…they looked so perfect. Kiku could almost see the laughter and happiness and smiles shining off of them. He closed his eyes and felt the cool grass against his body. He heard wind breezes rustling the leaves in the trees and the sound of wind chimes ringing. Slightly reaching his hand out, Kiku felt for Arthur's. They met, and Kiku lightly squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes and faced Arthur, to find him gazing endearingly back at him. He felt a rosy blush heat his face. "Arthur..." he said softly.

"Yes, love?" Arthur said; his voice music to Kiku's ears. Kiku smiled. "I wish every day could be like this. I wish we could always spend such wonderful time together." Arthur returned his smile, and moved his head to face the sky. He began to sing a quiet song. Arthur's voice was beautiful. Kiku loved to listen to it; it was like an angel's. He closed his eyes and listened, feeling the breeze pass across him. It was all so nice, he felt so relaxed and at peace. He didn't want it to end. He fell to sleep.

"Kiku," a soft voice said. "Kiku, are you awake?"

Kiku's eyelids fluttered and saw a familiar blonde man standing over him. The pair of green eyes smiled when they met chocolate brown ones looking innocently back up. Kiku slowly sat up, looking around. They were no longer outside. "Arthur," he began.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Arthur quickly started. "You had fallen asleep outside, s-so I brought you in and laid you down on a bed." Kiku smiled. "Thank you, Arthur. That was kind of you. However, I must get up. I cannot sleep all day." He rose out of bed.

"If you would like, I could prepare you some tea," said Arthur. Kiku looked up at him.

"Thank you very much, it would be nice." He replied. Arthur nodded and walked quickly out of the room and into the hallway. Kiku followed close behind. He stared at the back of his friend's head, admiring the smallest details. As he walked, he noticed a small feeling inside him. He couldn't recognize it. But, was it….happiness? He just brushed it off and followed Arthur into the kitchen.

_-A little bit later, after Arthur and Kiku have tea together-_

"I must get going; I am starting to overstay my welcome here." Kiku was standing in front of Arthur, looking up at him. The Englishman blinked. He didn't want him to leave yet. "Kiku, you mustn't leave now. You haven't visited in such a long time, and I really enjoy your company here. Spend a night over, please!" Kiku shifted his feet and looked down. "Only one night. Then I must leave tomorrow." The blonde smiled at him. "Of course then, tomorrow if you wish."

Arthur and Kiku spent the rest of the day chatting, taking small walks, playing games, and taking pictures of birds. By evening, both were exhausted.

"Arthur, it's getting late. We should head up for bed." Kiku said. Arthur looked up from a book he was reading and nodded. Standing up, he led Kiku upstairs. "Here, you may sleep in this room," Arthur gestured toward a spacious guest room.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness much." Kiku thanked the man, and he walked into his room to change into his night clothes and get ready for sleep. Arthur closed the door and went into his own room to settle down for the night.

_-12:00, midnight.-_

Arthur tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He glanced at the clock. It was exactly midnight. Groaning, he stood up and stumbled towards the bedroom door. Maybe he would just go downstairs and get some water. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, and remembering Kiku was sleeping, quietly closed the door behind him. He shuffled down the hallway, hugging himself to try not to catch a cold draft. As he passed by Kiku's room, he paused and stood there, staring at the white door. It was still closed. He blinked a couple times, and decided to check on him. He set his hand on the cold metal doorknob, carefully turning it and pushing. The door opened a few feet and Arthur stepped inside, stopping and looking down at the Asian on the bed. He wasn't asleep, either. Kiku looked over and to his surprise saw Arthur standing there in the middle of the room. He jumped. "A-Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Kiku! I-I didn't mean to scare you, I..I just wanted to check on you…" He lowered his head in apology. Kiku blinked.

"It..it's okay, Arthur. I wasn't expecting you, is all." Arthur walked slowly over to the Japanese man's side, and lowered down on his knees so he was eye level. Kiku's eyes had such a calm and peaceful look in them. Arthur slowly reached his hand out and brushed away strands of hair from his face. "Kiku…" he said quietly, staring into his eyes. It was dark, but he could make out a tiny pink on Kiku's cheeks. "A-Arthur," Kiku started to say, but he found himself choking to get sounds out as Arthur lightly held his face and was leaning towards him. Kiku's heart stopped. He could feel Arthur's breath on his skin. Then he felt something soft, so soft touch his lips. Arthur was kissing him. Kiku didn't know how to react, but he felt such a strange feeling inside him. Somehow…it felt familiar. He closed his eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly kissed Arthur back. _Wh-what was happening? _But Kiku ignored his thoughts and kissed Arthur, kissed him faster. Arthur did the same, and pulled Kiku closer. They both kissed each other quickly now, pulling closer and impossibly closer. Finally, Kiku broke off the kiss and gasped for breath, not realizing just how much he really needed. Arthur was trying to catch his breath, also. Kiku lifted his head and looked at Arthur's beautiful green eyes. "A..Arthur…" was all he managed to say. Arthur smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. Kiku did the same. This time, Arthur crawled onto the bed with Kiku, hovering above him. Both of them were passionately kissing each other, stopping briefly for short breaths. Now, Kiku realized what this feeling inside him was. He felt _love _for Arthur. And Arthur felt love for him, too.


End file.
